Hitman Vampire
by Hibiki Colt
Summary: Tsuna tiene una mision, ¿sera capaz de cumplirla?, pues veremos.


**Hitman + Vampire**

_Tsuna: pensamiento_

**Tsuna: tecnicas**

**Prologo:**

Tsuna se encontraba mirando ansiosamente la oscuridad que había embargado todo el autobús donde Reborn lo había hecho abordar en dirección hacia su nueva preparatoria, recordando con recelo como había terminado en tal situación.

**FlashBack:**

En Italia, cuartel general de Vongola, específicamente en la oficina del actual líder de esta mafia, el cual se encontraba mirando a su sucesor con una ligera sonrisa.

Actualmente a Tsuna no le pintaba nada bueno esa sonrisa, ya que su supersensibilidad le advertía que el anciano planeaba algo, algo que seguramente era perjudicial para su salud – ¿me mando llamar Nono?

-Tsunayoshi-kun no han necesidad que estés nerviosos- notando como el joven se relajaba – es solo una pequeña misión – ahora viendo como se tensaba nuevamente, haciéndolo suspirar – Tsunayoshi – poniéndose serio – la primera parte de tu misión es que atiendas a la Academia Youkai.

-¿!EHHHHH?-

-Reborn-kun, por favor lleva a Tsunayoshi-kun al autobús que esta esperándolo enfrente- viendo sin sorprenderse como un hombre en terno y fedora aparecía de las sombras agarrando a su sucesor del cuello de su terno y arrastrándolo fuera de la oficina.

**Fin del FlashBack:**

Tsuna suspiro mirando sus faldas viendo el sobre manila sobre ellas, recordando las palabras de Reborn cuando se lo dio – "aquí están tus ordenes Baka-Tsuna, no lo abras hasta que nuestro contacto te contacte, y trata de mimetizarte con los demás alumnos" – dándole una sonrisa misteriosa para luego aventarlo al autobús.

Tan ensimismado Tsuna estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta como sus alrededores cambiaban en un parpadeo de las exóticas calles de Italia por las desconocidas de un descampado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos cuando el autobús se detenía y veía como el conductor lo veía con sus extraños ilumindados ojos – llegamos muchacho.

-emmmm ah claro- parándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida pero deteniéndose delante de ella ya que sentía como la mirada del conductor le perforaba la espalda haciéndolo voltear – ¿sucede algo?

-solo quería advertirte que la Academia Youkai es un lugar muy peligroso- diciendo esto sin perder su sonrisa.

-emmm ¿gracias?- recibiendo una asentida del conductor para salir finalmente del autobús, empezando a caminar con cautela por la vereda que lo llevaría a la academia, no es que fuera el mismo cobarde de antes, ya no podía serlo después del entrenamiento exhaustivo que tuvo cuando regreso del futuro, pero simplemente aquel lugar no le daba buena espina, ponía todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima, dando un suspiro de alivio al fin poder divisar la academia, viendo como una joven de peculiar ropas y un lolipop lo miraba expectante, dándole una ligera sonrisa de saludo para prepararse pasar de alto pero siendo detenido abruptamente, haciéndole voltear para ver como la joven se encontraba agarrándole de la espada de su saco - ¿si?

-¿Sawada?- pregunto la joven recibiendo como respuesta una asentida por Tsuna – Nekonome-sensei me mando recogerte.

-¿Nekonome-sensei?- mirando confundido a la joven.

-tú nueva tutora-

-ah claro- asintiendo para sí mismo.

-vamos- no esperando el joven y empezando a caminar dentro del edificio.

-¡hey espera!- alcanzando rápidamente a la joven y empezando a caminar a su lado – ni siquiera se tu nombre.

La joven le dio una media mirada viendo como le estaba sonriendo amablemente haciéndole sonrojarse levemente, para su sorpresa – Shirayuki Mizore – diciendo suavemente.

Por poco Tsuna no le escucho – gusto en conocerte Shirayuki-san, me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi pero puedes llamarme Tsuna, todos lo hacen – volviendo a mandarle su amable sonrisa.

Mizore por su parte no dijo nada solo asintiendo dando a entender que le había escuchado, deteniendo enfrente de un salón – llegamos – volteándose para mirar al nuevo alumno – espera que Nekonome-sensei te llame – sin decir más entrando al salón.

-_bueno supongo que solo me queda esperar_- pensando nerviosamente ya que por una extraña razón veía como una extraña energía de color negra circulaba por toda la escuela, no exactamente energía mala, diabólica o como quiera llamarla, solo una energía que le ponía incomodo, minutos después pudo escuchar como una voz femenina le mandaba pasar, dando un respiro hondo y recordando una de las lecciones de Reborn – "siempre estate seguro de ti mismo, después de todo eres el Vongola Decimo" – entrando al salón con paso seguro y sintiendo las miradas de todos los alumnos en el, evaluándolo aparentemente.

-este es su nuevo compañero de clase Sawada Tsunayoshi – dijo con voz clara la tutora – preséntate por favor.

Tsuna puso su mejor sonrisa – me llamo Sawada Tsunayoshi pero pueden decirme Tsuna un placer conocerles.

-muy bien Tsuna-san, ahora tengo que decirte algo, aunque probablemente ya lo sepas – obteniendo la atención de Tsuna – esta es una academia de Youkai – dijo sonriendo.

Tsuna se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos para que luego sus ojos se abrieran enormemente - ¿!EHHHHHHHHH?

* * *

Bueno espero que le haya gustado el comienzo, es una idea que he tenido desde hace tiempo y decidí escribirla por fin, bye bye.


End file.
